Whishing for A Shooting Star
by chinzamu
Summary: Eight years ago, Tezuka left Fuji because she's pregnant. When Tezuka had everything in his hand, he met a little boy who looked like him. Could he be... his son?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : I have another story for all of you… I don't know if this story is bad or not but I hope it will be more success that my other stories… Thank you

Summary : Eight years ago, Tezuka left Fuji when he found out that she was pregnant. Now when he obtained everything he wanted, a good job, a bright future, even a soon to be wife, then he suddenly met a seven years old boy who looked exactly like him with brown hair and had a pair of blue eyes. Could he be…his son?

Chapter 1 : Memory of Eight Years Ago

Eight Years Ago

"Syuusuke, what's wrong?" The seventeen-year old Tezuka asked his girlfriend who met him in the locker room, she was crying.

Tezuka walked over and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. He patted her back and whispering a few comforting words. Finally after few minutes, Fuji stop crying and pulled out of Tezuka's embrace.

'What's wrong?" Tezuka asked once again.

"Kunimitsu, I have to tell you something…" Fuji began. She looked up and her blue eyes met Tezuka's hazel ones.

"Kunimitsu… I-I'm p-pregnant." She said.

Tezuka's eyes widen in shocked and slowly he back away from Fuji.

"Kuni-"

"You're lying… It can be… Tell me it's a joke!" Panic started to creep into his voice.

"It's the truth. Do you remember the mistake we made two months ago? You said you'll take the risk, Kunimitsu!" Tears comes out from her beautiful eyes.

"Kunimitsu, please can you-"

"SHUT UP!" Tezuka shouted.

"THAT'S NOT MY CHILD! DON'T LIE TO ME" He barked.

"I'M NOT LYING!" Fuji shouted back

"SURE YOU ARE! YOU AND THAT THING IN YOUR STOMACH WILL RUIN MY FUTURE!" Tezuka shouted. He grabbed Fuji's elbows roughly and threw her on the floor.

"GET LOST FROM HERE! ABORT THAT CHILD OR LEAVE ME! IT'S NOT MINE!" He shouted. Fuji's body bolted up in anger.

"FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT THE CHILD, FINE! I'LL NEVER ABORT IT BECAUSE IT'S MINE AND MINE ONLY! IT'S MINE AND NOT YOURS, TEZUKA! I HATE YOU!" Fuji shouted back and stormed out of the door, slamming it shut.

Tezuka's heart beat quickened. He slumped onto the bench and buried his face into his hands. He felt desperate. What should he do? He had hurt Fuji. There was no way he would or could apologise and asked her nicely to abort the child. He just.. wasn't ready to become a father yet. He had his bright future waiting for him and if he should become a father he might have to abandon everything that he worked so hard for.

To Be Continued

Author's Note : Well, that's the chapter one… the next chapter is 'Tezuka meets Kei'


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Thank you for the positive reviews. This the next chapter, please enjoy.

Chapter 2 : Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Kei

Honda Megumi half walked half ran when she looked at her watch. It was half past eleven in the afternoon and she was late for her date with Tezuka by two hours. God, why should she forget that today was her date with her boyfriend? She quicken her steps and that made her collide with a seven yeas old boy. The boy was fell onto the hard ground.

"Ah, I'm so sorry.." She helped the boy onto his feet.

"It's okay ma'am." The boy looked up and Honda was surprised when she saw his face. He was looked extremely alike with her beloved boyfriend. Dark brown hair, almost stoic face, but his eyes were a beautiful blue. She felt that she was looking at a young Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ah, what's you name little one? You're so cute." She asked.

"Ano… Fuji Kei and I'm not cute." He said. Honda giggled and pinched his cheek.

"You're so cute…" she said.

"Megumi?" A familiar voice made her turn her head from the boy to a tall and handsome man behind her. He was wearing a pair of glasses and currently a tennis player. He looked like an older version of the boy in front of her.

"Kunimitsu, look at who I met." Honda got onto her feet.

Tezuka looked down at the boy before him. His eyes went wide as he examined the boy. Tezuka knelt in front of him. His hazel brown eyes met the boy's blue ones. The boy looked at him with pure confusion. Tezuka touched the innocent face with his hand. He couldn't help but feeling ike looking at Fuji's eyes at that moment. He shook his head, tried to not remember his mistake again. He smiled a small smile and asked the boy.

"Hello kid, what is your name?"

"Um.. Fuji Kei." He said.

The boy's last name made Tezuka froze for a moment. Fuji? Did he hear that right? This boy's name was Fuji.

"Oh, where's your parents?" He asked again. So curious about this boy.

"My mother is over there…" He pointed his small finger to a certain direction before looked at Tezuka again.

"I see…" Tezuka managed to say. Then a familiar voice made him froze in his place again.

"Kei..!"

"Mommy…!" Tezuka looked up and met a very familiar person in his life. There behind Kei and in front of him, stood a woman he had hurt a few years ago.

"Tezuka…"

"F…Fuji."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Author note's : This is the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I'm happy.

Chapter 3 : Tezuka and Fuji

Tezuka stood up slowly. The person he avoided the most was standing in front of him right now. He couldn't help but to think how much Fuji changed. She was beautiful. More beautiful than Tezuka imagined. Tezuka kept stared at her.

"Mommy!" Kei's call made Tezuka snap out of his thoughts and looked at Kei. He saw Fuji hold him in her arms.

"Kei, I was so wooried…" Fuji said softly to him.

"I'm sorry." Kei said. Fuji smiled and kissed his cheek. Kei beamed at her.

Tezuka watched how gently Fuji was towards Kei. How lovingly those eyes were looking at the little boy in her arms. It made Tezuka want to hug her. Tezuka looked at the little boy. The boy was called Fuji. That meaned Fuji was his mother, right?

"FINE! IF YOU DON'T WANT THE CHILD, FINE! I'LL NEVER ABORT IT BECAUSE IT'S MINE AND MINE ONLY! IT'S MINE AND NOT YOURS, TEZUKA! I HATE YOU" Fuji shouted back and walked out the door, slamming it before closed it.

Fuji had said that she would never aborted the child. And now Fuji was a mother with a boy in her arms. That meaned Kei was his son. Kei was his and Fuji's son. Tezuka's eyes widen in realization.

"Is this you son?" Honda sked Fuji.

Fuji smiled to her,"Yes, he is. I'm sorry if he bothered you." Fuji bowed her head. She didn't even looked at Tezuka.

"He didn't. He's kinda of cute, right Kunimitsu?" Honda looked at her boyfriend.

Tezuka just nodded and kept staring at Fuji. Fuji felt uneasy unde Tezuka's gaze. She quickly bowed her head.

"Sorry, but I have to go." With that she left Tezuka and his girlfriend behind.

Tezuka's gaze still followed Fuji and Kei. He was sure that Kei was his son. Tezuka didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Fuji, but how? What if Fuji pushed him away?

"Kuni-chan, let's go." Honda tugged at his sleeve. Tezuka looked at his gilfriend and nodded.

Fuji was breathing was fast. Kei looked up to her in confusion.

"Mommy?" He asked, worry rang clear in his voice. Fuji looked at him lovingly.

"Let's go home, okay? Aunt Seiichi is waiting for us." She said kindly. Kei smiled and nodded.

"Ah, let's go."

To Be Continued

Author's note : I'm sorry, I'm very busy so I can't update soon. This is the second chapter and sorry if it was too short.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: It's been long time… Here the next chapter… I know I'm cruel because I never update but here it is. I'm truly sorry… Oh and chamille-chan… thank you for your message ne… Yes, I'm devi no kaze's friend. We could be friends too.

Chapter 4

Tezuka looked outside the window. The picture of his son was still fresh in his mind. He closed his eyes and saw Fuji beautiful face stared at him. He sighed. It's been a long time since the last time he met Fuji. After graduation, Fuji had moved to Chiba and never came back to Tokyo. He missed her but he kept denying his heart. He didn't want to remember Fuji's hurtful face. When he got into Tokyo University he met Honda Megumi, a cheerful and beautiful girl in his university. Every boy would do anything to get near her and luckily Tezuka got her eyes. Well, who wouldn't?

Tezuka tried to be happy with her but he couldn't help but missed Fuji by his side. Honda was different from her. True, she cared about him but it just felt different. Every time his and Fuji's anniversary came, he always dreamed about their great time eight years ago. Tezuka knew that he still and always loved Fuji but he was so confuse. Today, the meeting between him and Kei made him missed Fuji more but he was afraid. He avoided Fuji these years but now he couldn't because Fuji was here. Fuji was in Tokyo.

Tezuka took the necklace into his finger. There was a ring as its pendant. He had promised Fuji that he would ask her to marry him one day with this ring. He lied. He broke his promised. He even hurt Fuji and let go of her. He touched the ring slowly and a memory came into his mind.

Flashback

Seigaku Senior High School, first day

"You don't need to, Father" Young Tezuka Kunimitsu said to his father. Today was his first time entered Seigaku Senior High School. His father said that he wanted to send him there. Tezuka said that he was alright and didn't need to be sent since his father was sick. But being a Tezuka, Kuniharu insist that he would send Tezuka to school.

Tezuka was walking to his class when suddenly he was being pushed from behind. Good thing, he didn't fell onto the hard floor. Tezuka quickly turned around and saw a red-haired girl with a wide blue eyes bowed.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized. She bowed deeply.

'It's alright..." Tezuka said. The girl looked up and smiled widely.

"Ah… you are so kind… My name is Kikumaru Eiko… nice to meet you" The girl grinned and held out her hand.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu" Tezuka said.

"Ah! You are Oishi's best friend!" Kikumaru pointed his finger to him.

"It's rude to point your finger to someone, Eiko!" calm and gentle voice was heard.

'Oishiiiii!" Kikumaru jumped and hug him, making Oishi blushed.

"Ah, Tezuka…"

"Oishi" Tezuka nodded.

'This is Kikumaru Eiko…" Oishi introduced.

'So this is your girlfriend" Tezuka said bluntly. Oishi and Kikumaru blushed hard, making Tezuka smirked a little.

'W-well.."

"Nice to meet you, Kikumaru-san." Tezuka said.

"A-ah just Eiko please…" Kikumaru blushed. Tezuka smiled.

"Tezuka, have you know where is your class?" Oishi asked. Tezuka looked at him and nodded.

"Ah, 1-3" He said. Oishi nodded but felt disappointed because he was in 1-6. He hoped that his girlfriend and best friend were in his class but it seemed it just a false hope. Kikumaru was in 1-4.

Rang!

The bell rang, making three new student jumped in surprise.

"Well, the bell rings. I will go to my class, see you later" Tezuka said as he turned around and walked to his class. Tezuka sat down in his chair and glanced at the empty seat beside him. He wondered who would sit beside him.

Te teacher came into the room. She was rather old maybe around thirty years old. Tezuka shook his head. Was there any beautiful teacher in this school? Tezuka's mind was interrupted by the sudden knock. A beautiful girl with honey brown eyes and sweet smile could be seen from the entrance. Tezuka couldn't move his eyes from her. Who was she?

"I'm so sorry, sensei" She bowed still with her sweet smile. The teacher looked at her under her thick glasses.

"Fuji Syusuke, was it?"

"Hai"

"Come and take your seat."

The Fuji girl smiled brightly. She quickly walked to her seat which unfortunately beside Tezuka. Tezuka glanced at her. He looked at her from head to toe. So beautiful…

The girl suddenly turned her head to him and smiled. Tezuka smiled back shyly and tried to turn his attention to the blackboard but he couldn't.

"Ummm…. Fuji Syusuke" The girl smiled.

"A-Ah Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Nice too meet you Tezuka-kun"

"Nice to meet you Fuji-chan"

End Flasback

"Kunimitsu…" Honda called him. Tezuka quickly hid the ring and looked his girlfriend.

"Ah, what's wrong?" Tezuka asked. He walked to her.

'Your mother called. She wants you to visit your grand father." Honda said. Tezuka just nodded and took his coat. He quickly walked to the door followed by Honda.

"Kunimitsu…" Ayana hugged him. Tezuka smiled.

"Ah… Honda-san" Ayana greeted Honda. Honda felt little uneasy. Although she had been Tezuka's girlfriend for nearly three years but never once Ayana called her by her given name.

They went inside and Ayana offered made them tea while Tezuka and Honda went to visit Kunikazu in his bedroom.

"Mother" Ayana turned her head to her son.

"Kunimitsu, I thought you went to see your grandfather?"

"Yeah, but Grandfather wanted me to bring him his tea" Tezuka said. Ayana nodded and gave him Kunikazu's cup.

"Why did you bring Honda-san with you?" Tezuka just silent. He knew that his mother didn't like Honda. He even thought than his mother didn't really love him anymore. Ayana knew about his mistake and she even came to Fuji's house but Fuji's family didn't want to talk to her. Ayana was angry at he son. As a woman, she knew how did it feel and she never expected that her son would do such a thing. Especially when she knew that Tezuka had asked Fuji to abort the baby. She had fell in love with Fuji and really wished she became her daughter in law. They could marry after they graduate so Tezuka could reach his dream and could leave Fuji and his son/daughter with her.

"Mother…"

"Give it to your grandfather okay. I have to go to buy groceries. I'll put your drinks on the table." Ayana said.

"Hai" Tezuka sighed.

Ayana was having a difficult time holding her bags. She sighed. If only she had someone to help her.

"Ah—" A small voice made her turned her head. She saw a little boy was on the ground. She also saw a careless biker ran away. Ayana ran to help the boy. She frozed in her spot when she saw him.

"Kei!"

Ayana turned to a young lady.

"Syusuke-chan?"

"A-Ayana-san"

To Be Continue

Author's note : please review..!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: It's been long time. Here the next chapter. I'm truly sorry…

Chapter 5

Fuji looked at the woman in front of her nervously. She threw her glance to her baby boy who was eating his vanilla ice cream quietly. Ayana looked at the young mother with a small smiled on her lips. It had been a long time since the last time she saw her.

"Syusuke, how are you?" Ayana asked softly. Fuji looked at her and forced a smile.

"I'm fine Ayana-san." Fuji said as she tried to avoid Ayana's loving gaze for her. Ayana nodded.

"Um.. how about you?" Fuji asked nervously. Ayana sighed. She turned her eyes to a small cute boy beside Fuji. She smiled. The boy was exactly looked like Tezuka when he was child. The difference was only his eyes. He got Fuji's beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Is that my grandson?" She asked. Fuji tensed when Ayana said her grandson. She didn't want to have any conection with Tezuka Family but Ayana was so nice to her and always treated her as her own daughter. Kei was _indeed_ her grandson.

"Um, yes..." Fuji finally said" His name is Kei, _Fuji_ Kei" unconsciously she put a stress on Fuji name. Ayana nodded.

"Good name." She said_ 'although I really wish that his name is Tezuka Kei instead'_

"So tell me about yourself, Syuusuke." Ayana leaned on her seat and took her cup of tea. Fuji didn't know what to say. She kept glanced at the older woman in front of her. She took a deep breath. She would regret telling Ayana her life since Ayana would never let her go and would try to contact her.

"Um... I'm a florist now. My cousin has a flower shop and we run it together." Fuji began. Ayana smiled.

"That's good, what's its name? I really like flower so maybe sometimes I can drop by at your shop."

"Ah, it is Yukfuji Flowers, here I'll write you the address, Ayana-san" Fuji took out a piece of paper and began to write down the address. Fuji was happy to have a new customer although she was Ayana.

"YukiFuji? That's a weird name..." Fuji giggled and shook her head.

"Well, my cousin said it is for Yukimura Fuji, our names. It's weird indeed." Fuji gave the paper to Ayana who put it into her bag immediately. Kei was looking at the woman in front of him. He didn't know him but he felt that she and his mother were close. So close.

"Here Kei..." Kei looked at Ayana's hand and saw few candies in her palm. Smiling, he took all of them and ate.

"Kei, slow down..." his mother scolded him gently. She never raised her voice to him. Kei ignored her. Fuji heard Ayana giggled and she could help but smiled.

"Sorry Ayana-san, but I have to go now. I think my cousin needs me." Fuji said softly. Ayana nodded told her that she understand.

"Well, fine." Both the women walked out the cafe. Fuji took Kei's small handand held it tight.

"Bye, Syuusuke. I'll visit your flower shop soon." Ayana said before she got herself a cab. Fuji smiled.

Fuji knew that Ayana's words were true. Sooner or later, although she believed it would be sooner, Ayana would visit her flower shop. She could see a determine in Ayana's eyes when she looked at her son. She knew when Ayana started to visit her, she would brough Tezuka along. She didn't know what happen between Ayana and Tezuka's girlfriend, which Fuji had forgotten her name, but it seemed that Ayana didn't like her. She could say it when she heard Ayana wanted to visit her flower shop. If Ayana tried to get Fuji and Tezuka together again, Fuji didn't know how to act. Should she let her? Should she ignore her? Fuji knew that deep down inside her heart that she still loved Tezuka but still Tezuka loved her? He had a girlfriend now... a beautiful one. Shaking her head, she stopped a cab and went to her flower shop.

Yukimura was wrapping a bouquet of red rosses when the door was opened by a boy.

"Aunti Seiichi.."a small voice of Fuji Kei could be heard. Yukimura smiled. For a seven years ld boy, Kei was high. Yukimura ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Fuji? What's wrong?" she asked her cousin who was sitting on a chair already. A tired look was showned on her beautiful face. Yukimura let Kei played with a single free-torns red rose and joined Fuji.

"I met Tezuka, Tezuka's girlfriend yesterday then Tezuka's mother earlier" Fuji said. Yukimura's eyes widen.

"Really? What happened?"

"Kei was missing and he bumped to a girl that happened to be Tezuka's girlfriend and of course I met Tezuka. Then today Kei was hit by a bike and Ayana-san helped him." Fuji explained. She covered her face with her palms and sighed. Yukimura knew that Fuji tried to be strong so she wouldn't be miserable anymore but after trying to build a wall of strengh, Tezuka came and broke the wall at once.

"So, they met Kei already"

"Yeah... Tezuka was surprised when he saw him. As well as Ayana-san but I think that she was more surprised to see me than Kei. She knew Kei is my son. She even called him her grandson which I couldn't deny. The similarity between Kei and Tezuka is too obvious. Then she asked about my ife and I told her about our flower shop" Fuji sighed.

"I bet she wil visit soon."

"So she said."

"What wil you do then? She can bring Tezuka along with her everytime she comes here" Fuji shook her head in desperate.

"I don't know, Seiichi and I don't want to think about it right now." Yukimura sighed.

"It'll better if you take rest." Fuji nodded and got up.

"Yeah, it had been a long day. Come, Kei! Lets take a nap!" Fuji said and dissapeared behind the back door.

To be continue

Author's Note: well, after a long time...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kei stared at his mother who was busy making a big bouquet of lilies. His mind flew to the day he met his grandmother. Yes, he wasn't so stupid to know that the beautiful woman asked his mother that he was her grand son. He had Fuji's genius brain so it didn't take long for him to figure out what had happened. But in his life he just knew one grandmother, Grandmother Yoshiko. Maybe she was his grandmother from his father's side. Kei was jealous to his friends. Everyday after he finished his school, he always saw his friends were picked up by their father. Sure, there were some of his friends that were picked up by their mother.

Kei always watched how his friends and their father would laugh together and promised to play soccer or baseball at the park or something. Kei always wanted to play with his father. His mother was always too busy with her flower shop. Every time he asked about his father, his mother would always say that he was dead and quickly changed the topic. Kei had a feeling that his mother had lied but he didn't want to upset her so he just stayed quiet.

"What's wrong, Kei?" Yumikura asked. Kei looked up to her and shook his head.

"Nothing" He said shortly. Both of them turned their head to the opened door. There were two people entered the shop. A middle age woman and a young man. Tezuka Ayana andTezuka Kunimitu. She saw Ayana smiled brighly when she saw Fuji there, arraging a bouquet of flowers while Tezuka was scanning the shop with his hazel eyes. His eyes found both of them but he focused on the lillte boy who looked exactly like him. He turned his head to the direction his mother was watching and saw Fuji with her back at them. Now, he knew why his mother forced him to come here. Tezuka shallowed hard when he saw his mother tap Fuji's shoulder causing her to turned around.

Fuji gasped when she saw Tezukas in front of her. She looked at Yukimura who frozen on her spot, didn't say anything. Her blue eyes locked with Tezuka and she felt a pull toward him. She quickly broke the stare.

"A-Ayana-san, what a great surprise" Fuji greeted the older Tezuka. Ayana smiled.

"Well, my friend's daughter is getting marry this evening and I want to send them a bouquet of flowers. Then I remembered that you have a flower shop so I decided I will drop by." Ayana said.

"What kind of flower do you want?" Fuji asked.

"A bouquet of white lilies please"Yukimura quickly made her way to Fuji. She grabbed ribbon, scissors and everything they needed. Fuji walked to where a bunch of lilies were. She could feel a pair of eyes stared at her and she knew the owner. She tried to ignore it and focuse don her job.

Tezuka's eyes didn't leave Fuji. He took a good look at her. She was still perfect as before. No one would guess she was a mother but then she wasn't supposse to have a seven years old son anyway. He turned his eyes to the boy who was sitting beside the bunch of red roses. The boy was quiet and he was staring at him. He didn't seem afraid to him so he walked to the boy. Ayana pretended to busy herself with looked for another flowers. She smiled when she caught Tezuka made his way to his son. She looked at Fuji and found her busy with the boquet with Yukimura.

Kei saw the man walked to him. He looked at his feature and noticed he looked similar to him. He felt he was looking at an adult version of him. He didn't look away when the man stared at him and didn't broke the gaze when he walked toward him. This man could be his father.

Tezuka sat beside the boy. NO, beside his son. He looked exactly like him when he was child. He got his brown hair and feature yet he got Fuji's eyes.

"What's your name, little one?" Tezuka asked. Kei looked at him with his big blue eyes.

"Fuji Kei" he said.

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Nice to meet you, Tezuka-san" Tezuka felt something tightened in his stomach. The way Kei addressed him as Tezuka-san hurt him a little. But Tezuka couldn't blame him. he was the one who left Fuji years ago so it wasn't Kei's fault if he didn't know that he was his father. And also the fact that Fuji didn't wat to have any connection with Tezuka family anymore made Tezuka felt a stranger beside his own son.

"How old are you, Kei?"

"I am seven years old." Kei answered shortly. Tezuka smiled. He was a boy with little words, just like him.

"Are you going to school?"

"Yes, I am going to Seigaku Elementary School" Tezuka smiled. Seigaku... how he missed his days as teenager and spend his time at school.

"That's a good school" he commented.

"Did you go there too, Tezuka-san?" Kei asked. Tezuka nodded. Soon the conersation was began. They talked about many things, mainly Kei's. Tezuka tried to make his son attached to him so he could get Fuji's attention. Tezuka had made his mind. He would do anything to gain Fuji's apology and trust. He had broken up with Honda few day ago and had a very serious conversation with his parents about Fuji. He determined to make Fuji his again and forever. He knew that Fuji was too good for him but he would try to be a better man. He would make Fuji loved him again and wear the ring that hung on his neck.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kei sighed as he saw his best friend, Takano, ran to his father. His eyes flashed hints of jealousy when they talked about the upcoming football competition. Kei hoped he had a father to talk to too. Not about football of course. He didn't really like football, he liked tennis better. His father didn't want him. Kei turned around to his the direction of his house. He stopped when he saw a familiar man leaning on an luxurious-looking car. He narrowed his eyes. That was his father. What was he doing here?

"Hi Kei." Tezuka smiled at the boy. Fuji's familiar blue eyes were staring at him with confusion.  
"Tezuka-san." he greeted. He walked closer to Tezuka. Tezuka opened the door for him and motioned with his head telling him to get into the car. Kei didn't say anything but obeyed his father.  
"Where are we going, Tezuka-san?" Kei asked him. Tezuka glanced at his son before smiling.  
"Well, I want to take you to my favourite place. I heard that you love playing tennis so I want to take you to a sport centre." He said. Kei's eyes lit up upon hearing those words. Finally a chance to get to know his father.  
"That's great." Tezuka smiled when he saw Kei's happy face. He started up his car and soon found themselves in front of the sport centre.

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure, sensei?" Fuji asked Kanasaki-sensei, Kei's homeroom teacher. She went to pick up Kei today but his teacher said that Kei had gone home. Fuji had told him to wait for her but apparently Kei had forgotten about it. Fuji thanked the teacher before looking around the school for him. She soon found one of Kei's friends. She spotted the boy, maybe waiting for his parents, sitting on the bench.

"Ano... Suzuki-kun?" The boy looked up, smiling when he saw Fuji.

"Fuji-san." He responded.

"Suzuki-kun, did you see Kei before he left?" She asked. The boy nodded.

"Yes, he went home with a man in a car." He said. Fuji's closed eyes snapped open.

"A man with a car? What did the man look like?" she asked, panic seeped into her voice. The boy frowned, trying to remember.

"Aha! He looks look Kei-kun, Fuji-san. He wore glasses and had brown eyes."

Fuji's eyes narrowed. Tezuka had picked him up. Where did he bring Kei? Fuji flipped up her phone but she realized that she didn't have Tezuka's number. Great(!) She hoped he'd take care of him.

"Thank you, Tezuka-san." Kei said happily as he hugged his newest tennis racket. Tezuka had gotten him it after they played tennis at the sport centre. Tezuka smiled as he ruffled his son's hair.  
"Kei!" Fuji ran out the door and pulled her son into a hug. She kissed his cheeks as tears fell down her face.  
"Why did you leave with Tezuka-san? I have told you that I will pick you up, remember? You really worried me." Fuji asked. Kei's face fell. He had forgotten about that. Maybe he was just too excited to spend the time with his father.  
"I'm sorry, Mommy." He said softly. Fuji smiled lovingly.  
"It's okay, just don't do that again. Now go wash up!" Kei nodded before ran into the house happily.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Fuji." Tezuka said, looking at his ex-girlfriend. Fuji's blue eyes stared at him blankly.  
"It's okay, don't do that again." she said monotonously. She turned around but Tezuka grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at him once more. Fuji looked up. Her blue eyes looked at Tezuka's hazel ones. Both of them didn't speak and they stared at each other, trying to remember every detail of the forgotten face.

"It's getting late, you should go." Fuji said, breaking the silence and eyes contact. Tezuka didn't say anything but he let go of her hands.

"Bye... maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Tezuka added, his voice was with hope. Fuji didn't say anything and went back into the house. Tezuka sighed. Of course, he knew that trying to win Fuji back wasn't easy. It was so damn difficult! But he couldn't give up yet. No, he wouldn't give up, ever. Tezuka entered his car and drove to his apartment. It was his shared apartment with Honda but since they broke up yesterday...

Flashback

Honda Megumi entered the apartment with a bag full of new clothes. She loved shopping and that was her bad habit. She went to her room and put the bag on her bed. Although she lived together in Tezuka's apartment, they didn't sleep together in one room. She had her own room, which she didn't really like. Not because the room wasn't good, but she wanted to share a room with Tezuka. Her boyfriend.  
Tezuka always denied her wish of sharing a room with him. He always found a reason to avoid in a bedroom with her. He never complained when they were alone in a living room but it always changed when it came to bedrooms. She didn't know why but she didn't say anything. She was afraid that if she said something wrong, he would leave her. She loved him of course, she proved that when she accepted his marriage proposal. Besides, Tezuka was a famous tennis player. Being with him, she could gain a great popularity. One more reason to stay with him.

She walked out her room when she heard the front door open. Soon, a familiar figure appeared in the living room. She studied him. He looked troubled, exhausted and confused. Something was wrong with him and it showed on his face. He never showed those kinds of emotions before, not to her at least. He had always looked composed.

"Kunimitsu?" she called.

Tezuka was startled by her call. He didn't know that she was back already. He took a deep breath and composed himself. He needed to talk to her.

"Kunimitsu, are you alright?" She asked, touching his shoulder. Tezuka sat down on the sofa.

"We need to talk, Megumi."

"Oh, it's about the wedding? I think-"

"No, it's not... " Tezuka paused.

"What?"

"I want to break off the engagement. I can't be with you anymore." He said with a certainty.

"What?" She shouted unbelievingly, then rage surfaced her surprised face.

"Megumi, please-"

"Why?" Tezuka took a deep breath.

"I can't lie to you that I didn't love you enough to marry you. I love you, Megumi but I don't want you to suffer with me, because I don't love you as much as you love me. I'm really sorry, Megumi but..."

"You fell in love with someone else?" Honda questioned. Tezuka could hear tears in her voice.

"No... I am in love with someone. I always was and I can't lie that she will be the love of my life." Tezuka took in a deep breath. "You're nice woman, Megumi. You deserve someone who will love you sincerely and love only you. Not someone like me."

"Are you saying that I am a rebound?" Her face reflected of horror.

"No, you're not. I love you but I don't think you will be happy with me." Tezuka said simply.

"Fine, if that's what you want! You will find my room empty tomorrow, Tezuka!" Honda's face was wet with tears as she shouted her lover's name, she could no longer call him 'Kunimitsu'. She ran into her room and locked it. She threw herself on the bed and started to cry out the sorrow that was accumulated in the argument, if it was an argument.

End flashback

Tezuka felt bad but he didn't regret it. He couldn't let Honda be with him, especially when he realized that he still loved Fuji and wanted to be with her. He would kill her slowly if he stayed with her. He hoped Honda would find someone else. Someone who wouldn't share his love with anyone. Now, that he wasn't with Honda Megumi, he could focus on winning Fuji's heart again. He would do anything to get her back. He wanted to fix his mistake.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mum!"

"Yes, Kei?" Fuji answered her son without looked at him. She was too busy writting something for her flower shop.

"Tezuka-san said that Ayana-san invite us to dinner tonight." Kei said. Fuji stood frozen for a moment before resuming to her previous work.

"O-Oh really? What did you say?" Fuji asked. She hoped her son would say 'no'. She didn't want to meet all members of Tezuka's family yet.

"I said yes, of course. Tezuka-san is very nice person if I said no then it would hurt his feelings. Mum said that we can't hurt someone else's feelings." Kei said, looking up to his mother with an innocent look. Fuji sighed. She looked at Kei, who was still smiling up at her with a hopeful look on his face, before kneeling down to his eye level.

"Do you really want to go?" Kei nodded happily. It was a his chance to meet his father's family. He wouldn't miss it. Fuji smiled weakly.

"Fine, then."

"Yay!" Kei jumped happily and kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Both mother and son turned to the source of the voice.

"Aunt Yuki." Kei said happily before ran to her and gave her a big hug. Yukimura smiled at her favorite boy before handed him many bars of chocolate as a treat.

"Wow, arigatou, Aunt Yuki." Kei said, kissed her cheek and ran to put the chocolate to the fridge.

"What's wrong, Syu?"

"Tezuka invited us to have a dinner with his family." Fuji said, sitting on the chair. Yukimura gasped.

"Did you say yes?" Fuji shook her head. Her eyes moved to Kei, who was trying to feed the family cat, Shiro, with the given chocolate.

"No, but Kei said yes. I couldn't say no to him when he look at me with hopeful look, Yuki-chan. Does he-? No I'm being silly." Fuji sighed.

"Does he what?" Yukimura asked, eyeing Fuji carefully.

"Does Kei know that Tezuka is his father? His eyes tell me that but I can't be sure." Fuji put her face into her palms. She didn't want her little boy knew that Tezuka ws his father. She knew that she was being selfish but she wanted Kei to be with her forever, only her. If Kei knew that Tezuka was his father, Kei would try to be close to him, something that Fuji didn't want. Kei would want to spend his time with Tezuka instead with her. She was afraid that Tezuka would take Kei from her.

"Maybe he does." Yukimura said, making Fuji look at her in horror.

"Syu, I think it's time for Kei to know that Tezuka is his father. Maybe Kei already knows about it. He went back with Tezuka and let Tezuka bring him to the Sport Center, right? Now he accepted Tezuka's invitation without telling you first. He's up to something, Syu. He has known." Yukimura said.

"No, Kami-sama."

Riingg! Fuji's eyes turned to the phone. She watched as Kei answered it. She saw his blue eyes lit up as soon as he greeted the caller.

"Mum, Tezuka-san wants to talk to you." Kei shouted. Fuji looked at Yukimura, who nodded at her, before standing up and walking to where her son was. She took a deep breath.

'Moshi moshi?"

"Fuji?" A familiar deep voice was heard. Fuji bit her lip.

"Yes?"

"I-I just want you to know that I will pick you up at 7." Tezuka said. Fuji glanced at Yukimura before opening her mouth.

"Okay." She said shortly. A long pause followed. It seemed that Tezuka expect her to say something. Fuji looked at the clock. 6.30 pm.

"Um, I'll be waiting, Tezuka." She added.

"Great." Fuji could see smile form Tezuka's excited voice.

"Bye, then."

"Bye, Fuji."

Fuji put down the phone. She closed her eyes. She had to prepare herself tonight. Why would Tezuka invite her and Kei, anyway? Hadn't he had a girlfriend already? Why would he care about them?

Tezuka put down the phone. A small smiled appeared on his lips. She said she would be waiting for him. Good. He walked to the kitchen, glancing at the table full of food before opening the fridge. Fuji's favorite cake, black forest, was there. His mother made it last night for her. Just for her, well maybe for Kei too, but definitely not for him.

He smiled fondly when he remember how Fuji's eyes would brightened up whenever he brought her his mother's cake. She would kiss his cheek and take it to her hands immediately. He hoped that spark would return tonight. He had seen enough pain in her eyes whenever she saw him.

"Kunimitsu, are you ready to pick Syu-chan and Kei-chan?" Ayana asked as she walked into the kitchen, holding a big bowl. Tezuka smiled and nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Pick them up." Ayana shooed him away. Tezuka chuckled and took his key from the table and headed to his garage. '_Let__'__s__buy__her__favorite__flower__s__first.__'_

"Mum, Tezuka-san is here." Kei's voice echoed the house. Fuji felt her heart beat faster. She took a last look at the mirror before turned around, facing Yukimura who was smiling at her.

"You look beautiful, Syu." Yukimura said.

"I don't really care I look beautiful or not. I just wish that the dinner will finish soon." Fuj said, taking her heels and put them on.

"Syu-chan, the dinner hasn't started yet. Don't say something like that. Who knows, you might actually enjoy it."

"I doubt it." Fuji huffed. Once she had her brown bag with her, she walked out the room to living room where Tezuka had been waiting for her and Kei. She held a gasp when she spotted Tezuka satood in the middle of her living room, looking handsome in his casual yet nice clothes, with a bouquet of wonderful lilies in his hand.

"Hi.. um it's for you." Tezuka said, handing out the flowers. Fuji smiled and took it.

"Thank you." she said, smiling at him. Tezuka smiled back happily.

"Ahem." Tezuka looked over Fuji's shoulder and smiled sheepishy at Yukimura who was watching the whole thing with a fond smile.

"Take care of them, Tezuka-san." She said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get going Fuji." Tezuka said. Kei jumped happily before running out the house. Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand and led her to the car. Fuji eyed their interwined hand before looking at Tezuka. _'__What__'__s__the__meaning__of__this?__Dinner,__flower,__holding__hand__s__?__'_

To Be Continued


End file.
